lucky_dog_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Giancarlo Bourbon Del Monte
"You Country Hillibilles Can't Go Around Throwing Kisses To My Dear, Cute Little Capos When I'm Standing Right Here!" A Man Favored By The Gods and Is a Force To be Reckoned As LadyLuck Particularly Never Leaves his side. Gian Is Always Seen Chewing Gum, His Hobbies Mainly Consist of Jailbreaking, As It's Like Solving a Puzzle To Him and Gambling Mainly For The Purpose Of Testing His Luck. * Has a Habit Of Taking a Nap Everyday. * He's a Lazy, Indifferent to Everything Individual, Doesn't Care About Personal Hygiene and Is Self-aware His Good-luck Is The only thing He has Going For Him. * Despite His Shortcomings and Lackings He knows How to Seize An Opportunity, Is Prudent, Cautious, Carefully Analyzes Any Situation Considering His Advantages and Disadvantages, Has a Good Memory and Is a Fast Thinker Knowing How to React In Dire Situations, Estimating Circumstances and The best Sort of Action, Leading To Saving The Capos Numerous Times Additionally Has a Very Poisonous Tongue, Sometimes will Intentionally Provoke Others, Hitting on Their Most Sensitive Spots, Including, The Capos. * The Game Is Remarkable Thanks To Him as Despite Being A BL Protagonist The Game did Perfectly In Shaping Him With His Refreshing and Charming Personality, In Contrast To the Usual Blandness Of MCs ''He's not Only a Great Protagonist on a BLVNs Level But Also on an Overall Games Level. Gian Has Successfully Escaped a Total of Five Times Out of Prison Thanks To His Talent At Prying Locks and Careful Planning. He is unwilling to give up the opportunity to Become The Boss Of the Mafia. He has a man's ambition, But Also Shows Immense Neuroticism Depending On the Situation. Weaknesses Gian Is In Fact a Very Coward and Selfish Man and He Doesn't Bother Putting Effort into Hiding It, He's Oftentimes Throughout The Story Presumptuous and Recklessly Proceeds With Actions He'd Later Regret. * Gian Is Always Willing To Save His Own Self Even If It Was At The Cost of The Others, The Game being From his Perspective, His Narration Empathizes How Gian's Initial Thought Is Always Prioritizing Himself Overcame By Fear Yet Soon After He Gets Rid of Those Reflexes and Takes Life-threatening Risks, Dropping his Logical Thought Process and Deciding To Go With What His Heart Says, Fully Leaving It To His Luck. Going As Far as Gearing Himself Up To Toss His Life Away For The Other Capos. Background Gian's parents were Second-generation Italian Immigrants, When Gian was still a kid The two were Brutally Killed by a Drug-addict. Only Gian survived Unscathed and Was Found By The Mafia Boss ''Alessandro ''Sitting In His Parents' Blood Surrounded by Their Corpses. At the Time. Without There Being Any Relatives Of Gian in The Picture, He Was Adopted by an Orphanage Afterwards, He Considers Himself Nothing Sort of Pitiable For How He was Brought Up, He Lived very well, Have Never been Food-deprived, and Have Not Experienced Things Like Awful Abuse That Are Often Seen in Tragic Stories. *Joined the Italian Mafia "CR: 5" at the age of sixteen, becoming an Official Member from the Preparatory Ranks, Doing All The Trivial Work. Later, He Often went to Prison and Walked Through Daivan Streets Then Became Interested in Jailbreaking. Having Been Loved by Consultants and The Boss of The Mafia, Had a Good Position And Many Were Envious Of Him, The Elderly in The Mafia Also Enjoyed His Company. Afterwards He Had been Tasked by The Boss several times To Do Certain Missions Together With Bernardo Gian Can Always Find Missing Items or People, In a Car Accident he Is The Only one Able to Escape Alive, Even His Memento From his Mother Always Finds its Way Back to Him Whenever He loses It. Therefore everyone started calling him "Lucky dog". However He Believes "A miracle is not necessary ..." Preferring To Have down-to-earth Thoughtful Preparation In Advance. And After everything is in order, He leaves it Up to His Luck, In Spite of His Good Luck, Gian does not Fully Rely on Luck. He is Very Conscious That Luck Alone Is Not Enough, and He Is Adapted at Using His Advantages. However, His Behavior Is Easily Affected by The Situation, Often Leading To him Losing This Sense of Rationality. Character Traits He's an Easy Going Person Overflowing With Liveliness, Empathy, Confidence, Faithfulness to One's Self and Others, Surprisingly Has a Strong Sense of Responsibility, Trustful To His Companions, Straightforward, Rigorous and Kindness As well as Reliability Relationships 'Bernardo Ortolani: 'Are Childhood Friends, Someone Gian Finds Comfort in Their Company The Most Out of The Four Capos, Can Follow-up with Each other's Jokes, Often Teaming On Making a Fool Out of Ivan. Gian Always Feels like Bernardo Puts invisible Walls Between Them, No Matter How Close They are Which Throws Gian In a Depression Episode at Some point, Gian gets Immensely Irritated Whenever Bernardo Keeps him In the Dark, Nevertheless, He Trusts Bernardo Blindly, Being The only one To Remain Believing In Bernardo Despite Everyone's Arising Suspicion Of Him and Jumps To Dim Him A Betrayer To The Organization. : Gian's Shown To be Unaware of Bernardo's ''Romantic feelings ''Towards Him That Has been Existing For Years. In Spite of Being Frustrated At The Secrets Bernardo Hides From Him, Gian never Prys or Oversteps Their "Boundaries" By Asking, Instead Preferring To Wait Till Bernardo Is Ready To Reveal Them Himself. Bernardo Is Considered Someone Extremely Important To Gian, Always Being on His Side, Reminding Bernardo to Pay Attention To His Health and Lighting The Stress and Burden On Bernardo How-ever He can Oftentimes Doing so Unconsciously Which always Works on Bernardo. 'Ivan Fiore: 'Gian Finds Great Pleasure In Teasing and Manipulating Him, Ivan's Angry Retorts Or Embarrassment Drives Gian To Go Further In Goading Him : Gian Disses Him In His Narration Quite a Lot As Well Aside From The Fact, Ivan Is The Closest To Gian In Terms of Personality and Mindset, Oftentimes Both of Their Interactions Dropping To an Infants' Level, They Are Similar In More Trait Than one, Making Them on The Same Page and Allowing For Extreme Understanding and Empathy As well as Compatibility. As long as Work is not Concerned They Usually Go Back and Forth In their Absurd Fights, Both Are The Loudest Of the Entire Main cast. When it Comes to Work Though, The Two Lose all Sense Of Coherence, Proceeding With Recklessness and Adrenaline Rush, Their Teamwork Proving To be Exceptional. : They Refer To Each Other as "Pals", ''The Two know The Other Always Has Their Back and When Ivan Needs a Person To come home to, His safe haven Is Where Gian Is, In Additional To That, They are are on the same Wavelength to Such an extent That They seem to know What the other is thinking without needing to Voice It out. Gian Is Always There for Ivan, Understanding Where Ivan's Coming From and Actually Holds Him In a High Regard. '' Unlike The Rest Gian Doesn't Judge Ivan For Being Half-Italian (Even if He's Cautious From Him At The Beginning), and Remains Loyal, Sticking With Ivan When Things Are Tough. Overall Everything Gian Does With Ivan In This Respect Makes ''Ivan All the More In Love with Him. ''Giulio Di Bondone: ''Gian's First Impression Of Giulio Wasn't a Positive One To Say The Least, He Creeped Him a Great Deal, Always Confused Him as He wasn't Able To Figure His Personality or How His Mindset Works, Consequently, Gian Used to Purposefully Avoid Him. : Giulio Indeliberately Caused Gian To Feel Inferior and Doubt his Self-worth Due To Giulio's Excessive Admiration To Him, When He Obviously Excels In Each Field, That Gian misunderstands It As Him Mocking him. Nevertheless, Gian Banks on Giulio Frequently As He has Great Faith and Confidence In Giulio's Capabilities and Ability To Eliminate All Danger. Thinking Of Him as an Extremely Reliable Comrade When Push Comes To Shove For a Long While and Maybe Even To This Moment Gian's Ambivalent About Giulio, His Motives and Twisted Personality Being as Ambiguous and Unclear As They are To Gian, Gian Finds It difficult To Keep Up With Him, Nonetheless, He Never Shuts Giulio Out Nor Flat-out Reject Him, : For Someone as Carefree and Uncaring Like Gian, He Learns To Be Thoughtful Of Every Word He Utters, Gian Is Aware of Giulio's Collapsible Mentality, Giulio Worshipping Him and That He is The Only one Capable Of Keeping Him Sane. Paying No Regard For The Dangers and Instability Of a Person Like Giulio, Gian decides To Accept Him As He is While Pulling His Mind From The Corruption and Distortion It Is In With Giulio, Gian's Responsible, Considerate and Patient Sides Are More Apparent, As He does His Best To Prevent Giulio From Ever Breaking. Gian Also Thinks That Giulio is very Cute, Treating Him Like a Puppy, Telling Giulio Things Like "good boy" Then Patting him, Gian knows Giulio’s Occasionally a bit Helpless, But He Himself Can't Help But Spoil and Be Affectionate with Him. ''Luchino Gregoretti: ''Gian Can Be Said to Have a Strong Admiration For Luchino, Occasionally Describing Him As an Eye-catching Luminous Man Who is Casual, Gentleman, Brawny, Romantic, Stalwart, Composed and Easy-going in any Situation. Always Exuding a Gorgeous and Inviolable Atmosphere Resulting In Gian Holding A Great Deal of Respect To Luchino, Invariably, Ready To Acclaim Him. Instead of Feeling Inferior To Him Like He Does With Giulio, Gian Instead Is Always Wanting To Catch Up To Luchino And Be Someone Worthy of Luchino's Praise and Being On Equal Footing As Him. Luchino Takes It Upon Himself To Teach Gian How His Outfit Should be Worn to Reflect the Soon-to-be Boss's Momentum. Forcing Him To Bath and Act Properly As Well as Teaching Him Various Stuff Like Etiquette, Public Relations and Maintaining a Perfect Image. Which Gian Finds Troublesome Altogether. Undeniably Gian Finds Luchino an Resolutely, Dutifully Firm and Unwavering, Steadfast Person, Full of Human Charm. That Whenever Gian Is In a State of Consternation, He Knows Luchino Will Remain Reliable and Collected, Sometimes, We Even See Gian Resort To Him In Perils. *Luchino Is the only one Among The Other Characters, Who Gian Is The First To Develop Romantic Feelings For. Gian Displays Obvious Irritatedness At Luchino For His Womanizering Qualities, Which Are Highlikely Sprouted From His Jealousy. Furthermore Proof Of That Is One Time, Whilst Luchino Was Taking a Bath, Gian Inadvertently Looks at Luchino's Ring Reminding Him That Luchino is Formerly Married And Still Cherishes His Deceased Wife, Which Ends Up Leaving A Sour Taste In His Mouth, Accompanying His Mind For Days and Ruinning His Mood. Despite Appearances, Luchino is quickly Disturbed by the Complexity and Sensitivity Of His Past and Is Quick To Lose His Composure and Feel Subdued And Vulnerable When His Past Is Brought Up. Due That Gian Sees The Person He Nearly Idolizes In A Pathetic State Which Often Drives Him Feeling Down And Being Mad At Himself For Not being Able to Do Anything And At Luchino For Easily Succumbing To His Emotions. Regardless Of Nearly Knowing Nothing About Luchino Thanks To Him Constantly Avoiding Opening Up About His Past To Gian And Assuring Him Everything Is Ok (In Luchino's Desperate Attempts At Sustaining His Perfect Image To Gian At Least) Gian Reminds Luchino That He Exists "Here" Not In The Past Making Him Retrieve Back His Confidence, Assertiveness And Reliability. Quotes #''"I Have Been Resurrected! I Have Been Choosen By God"'' #''"…Life goes on, uninteresting yet unfulfilling"'' #''"If you think my luck's like some rabbit's foot, then you're in for a big surprise! The astrology corner in your daily news'd have a better chance of working!" '' #''"This is CR:5 turf. You get what that means? It means that there's a whooole buncha soldiers running around aiming for your ass. They'll notice before long." '' #''"...And that's why you're a fucking idiot!! What about Old Man Alessandro? Gramps? And Bernardo and Luchino..?! You planning on abandoning them, too?! Are friends that cheap to you?! That you can toss 'em, just like that?!" '' #''"If we're gonna shove him off a cliff ... then the higher the better, right?" '' #''"I won't die. That's why I went out to find the Mad Dog Giulio. With the Lucky Dog by your side, we're the strongest combo out there, right?" '' #''"I've been waiting for those words. If you're by my side, then we've got ourselves a victory." '' #''"The Mad Dog's heeeeere!! It's the Mad Dog! Fucking bastards, get ready for a trip to hell!"'' #''"If we back down, then that's just what the GD bastards want. It's war! We'll sweep the place clean and kill every last enemy there. We'll make them regret what they've done..!!" '' #''"They'll have a long time to lament in hell.. about picking a fight with us, about taking hostages and betraying us, and about being stupid enough to think they could beat us!" '' #''" ...We'll call the cleaners. But, because you've treated respectable women as whores, you'll be the ones paying."'' #''" What kind of future boss am I if I can't even cover your ass for this much? Leave it to me, l'll get the rest of the captains on our side." '' #''"What'd you say about what the fucking pig did? That it was out of pride? Tradition? What's this, a Japanese comedy?"'' #''"Next time you're in front of a mirror, I suggest you all crack your skulls open and see if any you've got any maggots setting up condos in there! ..If the Boss were here, he'd kill himself out of fucking pity."'' #''"Hey there! You've reached the Gymnasium for Problem Children." '' #''"No one's saying or thinking anything like that. Who do you think you are, some melodramatic tragic heroine? Give it a break, you idiot." '' #''"It's fine if it's bit by bit. It's fine even if it isn't everything, i'll put together those pieces. The kind of him "now"...is what I love"'' #''"At times like this, you shouldn't stew over things yourself and should just lean on the others around you. We're all together in this, aren't we?" '' #''"If we really did think you were just 'in the way, Ivan, then we'd 've all teamed up and raised our hands and voted you guilty! And the janitor would be happy dandy in the middle of a great job right now!"'' #''"There aren't too many people out there stupider than me... I'd lose one of the few people I could make fun of!"'' #''"There's not 'can't' or 'fucking won't' when l've got a gun trained on you, is there? Please get out. This is a request from the future Boss. If the signal turns green, I'm shooting, and it might be for real."'' #''"You don't know me? What rock've you been hiding under? You sure you're not actually a hermit crab in disguise?" '' #''"Giancarlo. Remember it, and remember it well, 'cause that's the name of your enemy's boss. CR:5's Second generation capo, Giancarlo!" '' #''"…I may be a youngster, but I, as a captain, came unarmed. Either way, if this talk doesn’t go down, I’m out. The crawfish down the river don’t have an appetite for pistols, after all"'' #''"Knowing everything is impossible, However I'm Fine with that"'' #"''My goal? The door ten feet ahead of me…" ''